


Heat

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Summer Fun [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lime, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: You knew that the heat would stick, clammy against your skin and making it hard for you to breathe. The rain storm couldn’t do anything about the effect Trowa had on you. TrowaxReader





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Heat**

You hurried in the direction of the tent that contained the stables, your mind set on making sure your animals would be safe and comfortable during the approaching storm. All around you people were working and preparing as well. Women made sure that their laundry got inside in time, while the men ran around the circus grounds, shouting orders, securing the smaller tents with extra lines, and making sure all the equipment was safe and inside. A large group was working on the big tent. You drew to a halt for a moment and wiped the sweat of your brow.

The air was thick and humid, and you could almost feel the pressure of it. You hoped that the storm would cool it down to a much more pleasant temperature. You took a gulp of the water bottle you had brought along with you, momentarily forgetting that you hadn’t brought that bottle along for your own use. You held the bottle against your cheek for a moment and sighed at the pleasant coolness it provided against your skin. 

Your eyes searched the group of men working on the big tent, trying to spot one person in particular. It took you a while to find him, as he finally emerged from inside the tent, and you found all the more reason to keep that cold bottle pressed against your skin. _Oh, my God…_

In the stifling heat of the tent, he had stripped off his shirt and his bronzed skin gleamed with sweat. You felt your mouth run dry as you watched him pick up a rope that had yet to be secured. He pulled the line taut, toned muscles working under his skin as he tied the rope around a pole. You were sure you had to be hyper ventilating, because you couldn’t seem to breathe normally anymore. You stared at him unabashedly, and felt heat settle in the pit of your stomach. 

He grabbed hold of a second rope and tied it around another pole. As he finished securing it, he gazed up, looking around the field as if he had felt your eyes on him. Part of his face was obscured by his hair, but his visible green eye held a mischievous twinkle that you could see clearly, even with the distance between the two of you. _He is planning something,_ your overactive mind supplied happily.

A smirk came to play over his face as he grabbed hold of a third rope. He walked backwards, using his weight to pull the rope taut. A barely audible moan rose in your throat as you watched those phenomenal washboard abs clench with the motion. Your eyelids fluttered shut as you felt wetness pool between your legs. It shouldn’t be possible to get turned on from only watching him. Seriously. 

You shook your head to clear it of all the sinful and sexy thoughts circling around, and tried to remember why you were outside again. Right… the stables. And the water bottle. But that wouldn’t be wise… you thought. He would notice the moment you got close to him, if he hadn’t already. 

You moved forward, deciding that the stables were a much safer option and quickly made your way over there. The stables had been set up in a smaller tent, which had been secured already. The heat inside the tent was almost unbearable and you quickly rolled back the flaps of the entrance to let in some fresh air, deciding that you would return later to close them when the rain started. You checked if the stable doors were secured correctly, and if the horses had water and enough hay to last through the night. You checked the donkeys as well and then quickly went around again, slipping each animal a carrot. Your partner came walking into the tent as well.

“Do you think they’ll remain calm?” she asked you.

You gave her a comforting smile. She was still relatively new to the business, a young girl from the colonies who had liked the thought of traveling. She had probably never seen a natural storm before.

“They’ll be fine,” you reassured her. “They have been through this before.”

She nodded. “Alright. You need help?”

“No, I’ve finished up already,” you said while giving her a smile. “Why don’t you go and see if the men can use a drink? I’m sure Catherine had bottles of water in her cooler.”

“Sure!” she perked up, seemingly happy to have a task, and left the tent. 

You finished giving out the carrots, and prepared to leave the tent, only to stop dead in your track as a familiar tall figure appeared in the tent opening. He was still shirtless and lust burned in the depths of those green eyes. 

“Shouldn’t you be working on the big tent?” you asked him nonchalantly, while making another round. You wouldn’t let him distract you, even though your stomach was doing flip flops with anticipation.

You squeaked when a strong arm slipped around your waist from behind, unaware that he had moved in on you. His mouth found the side of your neck, which you had left bare by sweeping up your hair in a messy bun on the back of your head. Immediately the heat was back and you tilted your head back to give him better access.

“Trowa…”

“I was working,” he said quietly, his voice husky. “But then I saw you watching me.”

You gasped when he pressed the full length of his body against you, his erection evident against your backside. His hand slipped down in a bold move and cupped your womanhood through the shorts you were wearing. Your knees buckled, and he was quick to wrap his other arm around you to hold you up. 

“Did you enjoy the view?” he asked you.

Your only answer was an incoherent moan. You brought your hand up and slipped it around his neck, turning your head to catch his mouth in a deep kiss. The angle was a bit awkward, but you didn’t give a damn. The first rumble of thunder made you pull back. You gazed at him with heavy lidded eyes. 

“We should go back,” you said, your voice thick with desire.

“Should we?” he asked, his eyes taking on a dangerous glint.

“It wouldn’t be wise to stay in here during the storm.” You grabbed hold of his hand and pulled it away from its position between your legs. You turned around and gave him a mischievous look, while trailing a finger down his chest. 

A quiet hiss escaped him as you drew your finger down over his abdomen and hooked it in the waist band of his jeans. 

“Alright,” he caved. 

You gave him a sultry smile and stepped back, grabbing his hand in the process. He led you outside. Just as you were about to secure the tent flaps into place, the sky broke open. Rain pelted down heavily, drenching you within seconds. You sighed at the coolness, finally finding some relief from the heat that had been plaguing you for days. You quickly secured the tent flaps and turned around towards your boyfriend. You gulped when you caught sight of him. Rain water ran in little rivulets down his chest to get soaked up in his jeans. You felt your belly tighten and gave him a look full of longing. 

He was quick to grab your hand. Together you made a dash for the trailer, and you giggled once you were inside. You quickly closed the door and pulled off your soaked tank top. Trowa was unfastening his jeans, while kicking off his battered sneakers at the same time. You quickly untied your shoes and pushed them off your feet, and then turned towards him.

His hands grabbed your hips and yanked you closer, his merciless mouth descending onto yours with a ferocity that left you breathless. He lifted you up and pressed you up against the nearest wall, which happened to be beside the window.

“Trowa…” you gasped, while breaking away from the kiss. You buried you face against his neck and nipped on his skin. He tasted salty from sweat, and sweet from the rain. “Bedroom.”

He was quick to comply, carrying you through the narrow space into the bedroom. The air became thick for a whole other reason as he pushed you down onto the mattress, his body pressing down on you. You knew that the heat would stick, clammy against your skin and making it hard for you to breathe. The rain storm couldn’t do anything about the effect Trowa had on you. But you wouldn’t have it any other way.

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
